Talk:Glitches
Deletion I don't think this topic should have its own page, as it may encourage others to write all kinds of fandom and unconfirmed info. The page is also pretty badly written as it is, and should be kept as a blog instead. Ant423 21:07, June 10, 2010 (UTC) I think it should because there are some pretty unique glitches and if a player writes one down it could encourage another player to see the glitch themselves.Porkchopdude12 21:49, June 11, 2010 (UTC)Porkchopdude12 :Maybe a warning should be displayed that this page could contain fandom-related information. Binary Apparition 19:50, June 11, 2010 (UTC) :Ya i like ur ideaPorkchopdude12 21:49, June 11, 2010 (UTC)Porkchopdude12 :Just put up the warning signPorkchopdude12 21:59, June 11, 2010 (UTC) porkchopdude12 :: I'm not sure if I agree with Ant423 that this topic should not have its own page, but if we are going to keep this article, it needs to be cleaned up. Let's get rid of the bold, italic, underlined, big letters. Random sentences shouldn't be made into headers just for emphasis. There's no need for that image of the game box, either, especially since this page is not about the Xbox 360 version of the game, specifically. :: Most importantly, the article needs to be filled with some useful and interesting content. As it stands now, the page is just a place-holder. If you can think of any notable glitches that occur in the game, document them in an encyclopedic manner; if not, then there's probably no need for the article at this time. :: Finally, although I appreciate the concern for distinguishing official information from "fandom-related" information, I don't see the need for such a warning on this page, mostly because there's nothing written yet. Besides, I can't think of any glitches that relate to fandom, nor can I think of any glitches that cannot be easily confirmed. (All of the glitches I've noticed are things that happen consistently.) --Michaelbillings 23:57, June 11, 2010 (UTC) :: Another note: I'm moving the page, since having "F.E.A.R." in the title is kind of redundant. We all know what game we're talking about here. --Michaelbillings 00:00, June 12, 2010 (UTC) :: So is this like our ''page that we madePorkchopdude12 18:44, June 12, 2010 (UTC) :: I might consider submitting my own share of glitches I observed while playing the game, assuming this doesn't disappear when I upload them and if the game coooperates. As it stands right now, it's loads better than the placeholder content I've seen on the past versions. Kazuki88 14:37, June 13, 2010 (UTC) Hey guys. I'm removing the deletion notice from the article, since there doesn't seem to be much interest in deleting the article anymore. Feel free to continue to discuss it here, but since the article is more presentable now, and has some legitimate content, I don't think there should be any rush to get rid of it. --Michaelbillings 03:46, June 21, 2010 (UTC) Merge I believe this article's contents should be merged into the main pages for each game, or possibly into the Secrets pages. [[User:AlessaGillespie|AlessaGillespie'']] Talk 19:39, May 19, 2013 (UTC) another glitch from Project Origin I think you forgot to add one glitch from F.E.A.R. 2. I don't remember exactly number of the interval, but sometimes when Becket has to open stuck elevator doors (using force) and Alma shows up there is impossible to push her and leave the place alive. 22:43, June 28, 2014 (UTC) I think I know where you're talking about, it's in the school after the fight with the principal Remnant. I've never had the bug myself, but feel free to add it to the page. Leea (talk) 11:45, June 29, 2014 (UTC)